


Gimme Danger Gimme Pain

by Grimfyre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Goro Dom, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, V sub, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimfyre/pseuds/Grimfyre
Summary: As Goro Takemura and V slowly grow to depend on one another more and more for survival they gradually start to take comfort in each other's pain. However, such pain is also used to give pleasure- to which Takemura is keen to teach and V is eager to learn and follow in order to cope with past traumas and current events. Whether their relationship turns into something more is uncertain, but for now, they each seem unable to explain what keeps drawing them back to the other despite their differences. Or to stop before it goes to far...
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Gimme Danger Gimme Pain

The acrid stench of overcrowded stalls and synthetic foods filled the air of downtown night city. People crowded the area and narrow walkways as they hurriedly walked to and fro under the hazy afternoon sunlight. Voices mingling into one incoherent background noise while stall owners called out for patrons from the sidelines. It was an all too familiar sight to V as he trailed behind his companion who walked with purpose just a few paces ahead of him. Goro Takemura, a stoic japanese man, whom V was slowly starting to consider more and more as a friend, had invited the merc here to go over their plans for the Arasaka parade.

His dusty long coat and messy man bun that was tied back with great care despite its greasy state was a far cry from the man’s previous lavished lifestyle of being a body guard for the most important person in Night City. V had taken notice that each time he met with the older man he looked more worse for wear than the last, as if a great tiredness was weighing him down, threatening to take over the stalwart individual if he stumbled even once. It was obvious more than ever now that he hadn’t had a good meal or shower these past few weeks. But yet, the ever stoic Goro still seemed to carry himself with a sense of dignity that could not be shaken even by Night City. V couldn’t help but admire him for that in some weird way, his attention lingering perhaps a bit too long on the other’s broad shoulders as Goro spoke in that deep smooth accent of his. Each of his syllables carefully enunciated with perfect precision of his well practiced english as the young male was brought back to the present while he spoke.

“To break into Arasaka Industrial Park will not be such a ‘bed of roses.’ But before we discuss that…”

Takemura took a sharp turn towards a food stall on their right without breaking his brisk pace. Sitting promptly and directing his young companion to do the same with a single command. “Sit. I have not eaten since yesterday.” V took an open seat next to Goro without hesitation. His first observation proving to be right after all as he noted that the older man had neglected to eat until now. Or perhaps a better word would have been ‘refused to’ seeing how he eyed the menu with a slight hint of disdain, “Give me the best on the menu.” It was more of a command really than a request as the stall owner replied undeterred with suggesting the yakitori. V simply gave a small nod in agreement as the owner looked to him and requested the same. Not really knowing what the hell yakitori was but not caring as his stomach gave a low growl at the prospect of warm food. He had forgotten he hadn’t eaten much that day himself either...

V noticed that Goro had given him a subtle side glance just then with those piercing pale eyes of his. Obviously hearing his young companion’s stomach rumble so shamelessly had grabbed his attention, as V caught what appeared to be a twinge of amusement edge at the corner of his lips. Thinking that perhaps he was seeing things he did a brief double take. Takemura had never shown any emotion other than his usual quiet and stoic demeanor around V, so it was honestly shocking to glimpse even a hint of something more brush past his stern features. But the moment had passed as quickly as it had come it seemed as the older man focused his sharp gaze back on their food being prepared, causing V to doubt and wondering if he had just been imagining things.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but this ‘Saka scum might actually prove useful.” 

V instinctively closed his eyes to hide an eye roll as his oh so favorite rocker ghost, Johnny Silverhand, invaded his thoughts and digitally appeared near the edge of their stall. Arms crossed disapprovingly at V sitting to eat with the enemy as he continued to speak of Goro with obvious spite to his voice.

“He’s a well-trained dog- needs orders, that’s all. And when he outlives his purpose, we’ll flatline him.”

V was grateful just then as their order was placed before them, quickly taking a bite of the stick with steaming balled food on it in order to hide a grimace at Johnny’s dark words. Takemura was already too good at picking up the smallest of details around him and he didn’t want to have to give away his mental conversations with the rock star when they happened so randomly. Especially when they were about Goro and how much Johnny hated the guy. V swallowed his bite as he gave the rock star a swift warning glance.

“Chill, Johnny. He’s ‘Saka scum’ to you, I know that, but Goro’s not a bad guy.”

This immediately earned the young cyberpunk a scowl as Johnny fired back, “Not a bad guy?! He was Saburo fucking Arasaka’s bodyguard! Think his pretty eyes landed him that gig?” V just gave the rock star a playful smile to this as he replied coyly, “Oh I don’t know, could be? I think his eyes are really quite pretty too. Glad I’m not the only one who noticed.” He was being smart with the rocker who plagued his every waking moment just then as Johnny threw him a scathing glare. Usually it was Johnny who teased him incessantly about such things, ever trying to get a rise out of his young host, but it was nice to have the tables turned for once as the digital apparition dissipated from his sight with a frustrated growl.

“What is this?!”

V was abruptly brought back to reality as he stiffened slightly at Takemura’s words. For a moment he thought it was in response to his hidden conversation with Johnny, but was quickly relieved when the older man cast his yakitori down with audible disgust. V couldn’t help but try to hide an amused smirk just then as he watched Goro brush his hands of the cheap synthetic imitation he had been served. The guy clearly had standards that were just not being met. “Bah! Cardboard and plastic. How you eat this... filth, is beyond me.” His usual protests at the night city street foods were always endearing in some odd way.

A strained sigh from the older male brought V’s attention back to him as he turned to continue their conversation from before. “Ok. I have laid the plan. One. We break into Arasaka Park. One and a half- we hack Hanako-sama’s float. Two. During the parade, with my help, you eliminate any snipers. Three. I get on to the float. Four. I convince Hanako-sama of the truth.” The merc listened intently as Takemura laid out the steps in a precise manner. Though, as he went through each one V could slowly feel his heart begin to sink at how impossible it all sounded.

“Well, sounds like a suicide run, but done dummer shit than this so…”

V trailed off his sentence there as he took another bite of his yakitori to hide his growing unease. Takemura simply gave him a raised brow at this, his pale eyes glinting with what looked like amusement and something else V couldn’t quite place just then.

“Things even more stupid than stealing from Arasaka?” 

V had to choke back his surprise at the unexpected reply. Was that Goro’s way of teasing him? The merc had to swallow his bite with a dry cough before he tried to coolly respond and regain his lost composure, “Yeah well… none dumber yet, no. Set the bar pretty high with that one.” This earned him another shock as he heard a single soft chuckle escape from his companion’s mouth. Clearly he had failed to recover his dignity. He tried to hide his embarrassment with a shy turn of the head, hoping the attentive ex-bodyguard hadn’t caught the flash of warmth that had rose in his face against his will, before a digital ghost of Johnny appeared just behind him with a smirk.

“Smooth kid. Real smooth.”

The rocker was gone as quickly as he came in a digital flash before V could snap back at him. Takemura thankfully chose to leave it there as he allowed V time to finish his meal in a flustered silence. Pale eyes resting calmly on the young man's lean frame. Clearly content to watch him eat the vile synthetic food with a carefully concealed interest and leave V to wonder as always just what the hell the other was thinking when he examined him with those searching eyes that revealed so little.

It certainly wasn’t the first time he had noticed Goro pin him down with such a piercing gaze. Was he sizing V up? Trying to find a weakness or flaw that he could exploit later on? That’s certainly what Johnny would say. Oddly enough, V felt it was far less malicious than that. It was more like that of a feral cat showing keen interest in a pretty bauble before it pounced. Not looking to harm per say, but more so explore and examine its catch with predatory intrigue and an almost unnerving curiosity. But like so many times before V pretended as usual to not take notice. Though, he had to admit to himself, his curiosity on the matter was starting to get the better of him as he tried to focus on his meal somewhat unsuccessfully. A part of him shamelessly enjoying the silent attention from Goro despite it all.

Only when the merc had no food left to hide his flushed features did his stoic companion bring their meal together to an end. “Now, we part. Reconnaissance is required and I have already lingered here for too long.” Takemura cast his gaze out across the crowds behind them as he said this, as if searching for an unseen enemy among the throng of people passing by. For some reason V felt a bit disappointed at hearing that. Though it probably didn’t seem like much to anyone looking at them, Goro had actually allowed himself to be more open than V had witnessed before. Almost as if the other had actually enjoyed their brief time together for whatever that was worth.

Just as the ex-bodyguard turned away to stand V stopped him without thinking, “You’re a stranger in a strange land. Goin’ with you. Besides, born and raised as a streetkid here so I know the place like the back of my hand.” Why did he say that? Goro was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had proved that time and time again to V during their past meet-ups and phone exchanges. The young cyberpunk could feel himself tense slightly as Takemura stopped and turned to capture him in that captivating gaze of his. This time pale eyes narrowed as they looked down at him, searching the other cautiously. V bit the inside of his cheek stubbornly and made sure to meet that intimidating gaze with his own. Blue eyes unfaltering as he refused to give in this time to the other man's imposing aura.

A few tense moments seemed to pass before Takemura finally sat back down with a thoughtful sigh, “Hmm, true. And you with your hands, skills, mind of a thief…” V felt he should probably take some offense to that but couldn’t help but notice the glint of intrigue in Goro’s eyes instead. One that suggested he was perhaps regarding his young companion in a new light at his boldness just then.

“Very well, agreed. This we will do together.” V couldn’t help but feel a bit elated at this small victory. Takemura was always splitting them up, preferring to be a loner and refusing to allow them both to linger for too long together in any one location. The young merc was finding himself enjoying their times together more and more lately despite the circumstances which had forced them previously to come together as reluctant allies. So to get a chance to finally work alongside with him and show him his worth… V wondered just then what exactly changed the other’s mind.

He wouldn’t get a chance to ponder that thought for long as he noticed Goro’s features harden suddenly. “We are being watched.” V tensed in response as he forced himself to not move and continue as if he were chatting casually, “Seriously? By Who?” The ex-bodyguard did not answer as he slowly stood up. “Come. Follow. And stay close by my side- we need to act fast without alerting them.” The young man did as he was told as they both stood, but paused briefly to cast his light blue gaze about to see if his cybernetic sensors picked up anything suspicious, before he felt a strong hand pull him close and force him to walk ahead. 

“When I say follow you WILL follow. Do I make myself clear?”

V was caught off guard by Goro’s sudden intensity. His voice deep and commanding as he kept his grip tight on the younger man’s arm. Cybernetic enhanced digits digging deep and causing him to hold back a slight grimace. Not wanting to disappoint him so soon after he had finally agreed to allow the merc to stay by his side, V swiftly regained his composure and submitted quickly to Goro’s enforced pace. 

“Of course, Takemura. It won’t happen again. Tell me what to do.”

The unexpected compliance seemed to genuinely appease the older man and catch him somewhat off guard at the same time. V had not referred to him as such since their first meeting at the diner and only did so now out of respect for the man here. Though, he wouldn’t deny he liked the effect it had on the other. Slowly Goro loosened his grip, instead allowing their shoulders to brush close now as they stepped forward as one, directing their footsteps purposefully towards a more secluded alleyway. 

“Arasaka assassins. The same ones from before during our car chase. They have been on my trail for days now. I have not slept, can not rest, always must look over my shoulder at a moments notice- it is a relentless hunt and one I am growing weary of.”

It was then V noticed just how truly exhausted the other looked now that he was in such close proximity to him. Breaths a bit deeper, shoulders just a fraction lower than their usual poise, and pale eyes beginning to show bloodshot veins at their edges as they stayed ever alert. “Shit, those motherfucker’s again? Yorinobu still that adamant to make sure you’re dead… wonder how many there are this time.” V was apprehensive to go up against those monstrous cyborgs a second time. Their last encounter seemed like it was sheer dumb luck that they both got out alive due to the high speed chase causing the battle to tip in their favor. Goro simply huffed in agreement as he directed them to turn another corner sharply. His hand subconsciously gliding across V’s middle back to guide him forward, as the young male tried to ignore the shiver that passed through him at the brief touch. 

“If they are here it means they have already found my temporary living quarters. Let us hope for both our sakes they have not also found my transportation as well.”

As if in answer the two soon arrived at a low level balcony overlooking a barren parking lot below. Only to be met with the smoking wreckage of Goro’s white van as it burned beneath them. Multiple Arasaka agents swarmed the burning vehicle in a pack-like frenzy, casting their gazes about in anticipation for its owners return. 

“Looks like plan A just went up in smokes. Got a plan B?”

V looked up to his guide as the ex-bodyguard simply narrowed his gaze in thought, “Hm, perhaps this is where your so called ‘street smarts’ come into play. We will need another means of transportation and a place to lay low after. But first, we will need to make sure there is an after…” At this the young merc instantly began running through their potential escape options in his mind. He recalled there were plenty of ways across rooftops and gang-led territories, but that ran the risk of being exposed in the open. They needed something where there were as few eyes as possible to detect them. That's when he remembered the 'rat nests' nearby, old and rarely used maintenance shafts that led deep into the underbelly of night city. It would be a twisting labyrinth to most but to V they were a sanctuary when he was a child fending for himself on the streets. A perfect place to sneak through, and if followed, a perfect place to ambush as well.

"Think I might know a good route we can take that can lead us out of here unseen. Come on, this time I'll lead and you follow."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually trying to write this with more of a story this time and to give some added scenes and insight to the relationship that Goro and V develop in the process. Seriously, it's a crime they didn't add this guy as a bi option at the very least.
> 
> The chemistry between them both in game was too good to pass up a fic on. It's gonna be intense! More tags will be added along the way and the ones currently there are to give a rough idea of what's ahead and what to expect.
> 
> Like always I start out slow at first but later chapters will certainly have all the details and fun you're looking for. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
